A Thousand Golden Suns
by Tangerininess
Summary: Scar was always known to hate. He was always known for evil. But what happens when the hated lion begins to realize not everything is against him? What happens when he begins to feel old feelings for a certain lioness? Will he learn and accept the golden rule of 'Forgive and Forget' and save the Pridelands, or will he continue down his villainous path?
1. Golden Mornings

The sun was bright and huge and welcoming. Its color was one he had seen many, many times before: The color of a thousand golden suns, his mother had called it once...Oh how he hated it! All of it: The morning birds, the blooming flowers, the warm sun! It all conspired against him.

Idiots. Idiots all around him: it was the one thought that ran through Scar's mind as he walked along the worn down path with the Lion King: Mufasa.

Scar growled to himself at the thought of his brother. Oh how he dispised him!

Mufasa. The Lion King. The Ladies' man. Father's favorite...Scar shook his head. Why should he care about that old fool anyways?

Another growl.

"Is there something bothering you, brother?"

"Besides having to tag along on your morning stroll with your chicken, I cannot think of anything, no." Scar retorted. Zazu gasped and huffed on Mufasa's shoulder. The King laughed. Scar's scowl deepened. Mufasa took the hint and cleared his throat. Maybe casual conversation was best.

"So...Sarabi has told me the pride is planning an anniversary for Sarafina and Sefu." Scar remained quiet. That usually meant he was keeping a crude comment to himself. Mufasa smiled to himself. Scar tried to hide himself from others, and he succeed with all in the pride. All but him.

The Lion King glanced up at Zazu. The bird nodded knowingly.

Suddenly, Scar saw Zazu fly ahead of them. He didn't want to ponder why, but couldn't help thinking Mufasa was about to lecture him.

"Scar..." And right he was. He stayed silent. Mufasa took this as his cue to continue.

"Please...you must go to this celebration. It would mean a lot to Sarafina-"

"I am going to stop you right there. When did I start to mean 'a lot' to someone?" Scar stopped walking, never actually looking at Mufasa. The older brother sighed softly in frustration.

"You know you have always been important to the pride. Father-"

"Do NOT bring that old geyser into this!"

"Will you just go?! For Sarafina."

"And what, may I ask, is the importance of that random lioness to me?" Mufasa seemed hurt.

"Taka-"

"I believe you meant to say Scar." And that was it. Scar turned around and walked towards Pride Rock. The two brothers absentmindingly shook their heads in sync. This was how most of their conversations usually ended.

Scar wondered why he even agreed to take a morning stroll with the one lion he hated the most. Then again, he did that every morning without question. Why was this sunrise stroll any different? Then he remembered, and he thought about it again and his blood boiled again.

Mufasa wondered why his friend and brother were so stubborn. Why were they so shy? It did not take a genius to figure it out. It was not a difficult situation for Mufasa. In fact, it was not that hard for one to admit...Mufasa paused and stared into the horizon. The sky was becoming a brighter blue; such a beautiful color. The sun was rising; its color the color of a thousand golden suns, as a wise lioness had once put it...

Maybe it was not as easy as the King thought.

* * *

***Author note: This is my first story here on this website, and I'm pretty uneasy about it. All comments are welcome. If you enjoy the first chapter, I'll think of writing more.***


	2. Contempt

"Uncle Scar!" Scar could hear the patter of small paws run towards him. He had kept his head down, nose almost touching the ground; he knew the way back.

A small, rather pale-colored female cub with familiar green-blue eyes stopped in front of him.

"Hi, sir!" She said with enthusiasim. Scar did not look at her and kept walking, "Hello, Nala." Her best friend ran up to his uncle, jumping and bitting his ear.

"Come play with us, Uncle Scar!" Scar couldn't resist rolling his eyes. He sat down, finally turning to look at the two cubs. They were growing up so fast...

"What makes you kids think I'm in the mood?" He said sourly. Simba laughed.

"'Cause you're weird. Weird lions love to play and pull pranks!" Scar thought for a moment. He could use a distraction from his thoughts. Afterall, he was a trickster himself.

"And who, may I ask, is our first victum?" Scar asked with a hint of honest curiosity.

"Nala's mum!" Simba and Nala giggled excitingly. Scar stiffened.

"Why don't you do this one alone, you know, as a...demostration of your skill." He said slyly. Simba's brows knit together.

"But Uncle Scar!" He whined. Scar sighed loudly.

"No, I cannot. Now, you either go, or I will not hang around with you. I have many other things I could be doing right now." Nala whispered something to Simba and the latter giggled.

"Okay. Let's play truth or dare then!" Scar knew what they were trying to do. He had done it many times successfully to Mufasa himself.

"Nice try, kids, but no. You cannot dare me to pull a prank on Nala's mother." Simba and Nala groaned and continued to whine. This was starting to irritate the older lion. He had had enough. The cubs weren't even allowed outside the den at this hour. Scar smiled. Yes, a scowled nephew should make his morning better.

Scar bent down, took both cubs' scruffs in his mouth and continued to walk to Pride Rock where he knew the entire pride would be waiting.

"Hey! What are you doing, Uncle Scar? You-You're going to tell mum, aren't you?" Simba shook.

"My, my. You are quite the genius, Simba." Scar said sarcastically. The cubs were old enough to undestand and Simba sulked while Nala laughed. Scar almost tripped.

_She laughs just like her..._

"SIMBA!" A worried cry interrupted his thoughts. He focused on the lioness running towards him. Sarabi. The Lion Queen, Mufasa's wife. The 'most beautiful and wisest' lioness ever known. Scar almost laughed out loud. Beautiful? Not a chance! Wise? Please!

"Scar." Sarabi greeted sourly. Scar dropped the cubs unceremonously on the ground. They fell with a laugh, but were quick to silence themselves when they noticed the entire pride-with the exception of Mufasa, Zazu, and a certain male lion-was watching them.

"Simba, what were you thinking? You know very well not to leave the den at this hour!" The Queen scowlded. Suddenly, Nala's mother appeared behind her friend and Scar's heart raced.

"Nala!" Sarafina sighed in relief and hugged her daughter. She did not seem to notice Scar. He ignored her in the same manner.

"Mother!" Nala smiled, then turned to Sarabi, "Miss, it wasn't all Simba's fault, I wanted to go too! If I didn't say yes, then he wouldn't have left. I'm sorry." _She's as noble, too..._

"It's alright, Nala. There's no need for you to apologize for this. Just...please promise me neither of you will do it again. Promise?" Both young ones nodded, ashamed. Scar's happiness flushed away.

"...Thank you, Scar, for returning them to us." Sarabi said, giving Scar a single glance. All turned around as soon as their queen did, walking onto Pride Rock and leaving Scar behind.

He did not have the victorious morning he had desired.

"Scar!" The mentioned rolled his eyes in great annoyance. He didn't even have to turn around to know who was calling him.

"Sefu!" Scar called with feigned excitement, never getting up from his spot on his private rock away from the pride.

"What are you doing here? Dinner's ready." So it was dinner time? Had he gone the whole day just thinking and never realized the sun was already setting?

"I'll pass." Scar said simply. Sefu did not shrug it off like he had always done and how Scar expected him to. The younger lion lay besides him. Scar comtemplated getting up and pushing him off the cliff, but he did not dare waste his energy, especially since he did not have said energy.

"You know, Scar, you're getting old. You need to eat and get active. Otherwise, you'll end up a crinkly old lion who can barely move. You'll be stuck here on this ledge." Sefu said. Scar made himself more comfortable.

"All the better for me." He said. Sefu seemed surprised his talk did not convince Scar. He would usually be able to win anyone over easily. Even the Lion King. How was his younger brother any different?

"Scar...You've been...rather quiet and...ill looking lately. More than usual. Are you sure you are alright? You could be getting si-"

"If I do not wish to eat, then perphaps you should respect that decision!" Scar suddenly snapped. Sefu silently got up and backed away from him. Neither turned to look at the other.

Idiot...Scar thought about how much he hated Sefu. After all he had done to make his life even more miserable, how dare he come and tell him to eat?! No shame!

Suddenly, a shuffle was heard. Scar's head instinctively shot up and his ears flitched.

* * *

***Author's note: So, tell me what you think. I appreciate it. I think the emotion is pretty clear by now, but will Scar be willing to admit it? And will Sarafina feel the same? Sefu is my version of Nala's father. His name means 'sword' in Swahili; I wonder how that's going to play in the story? He's just a random lion I came up with, but hey, even little things can make a BIG difference.***


	3. Reunited

"OW!" A girly voice floated from the tall grass below his ledge. He looked at who made the noise.

"Nala? What are you doing here?" He was supposed to be angry. He was supposed to hate her. She was _his_, just _his_...Why did he not hate her? Because she was not like _him_.

"...I'm sorry, sir, but I...I thought you would be hungry..." Her little voice was barely audible as a result from the noises of the night. Scar looked around. Him? Why was _she_, a little spoiled brat, wanting to give _him_, the hated oustider of the pride, food?

"Why would you think that?" Scar asked, letting his paws hang off the edge of the ledge.

"...Because you haven't been at dinner lately and...King Mufasa is worried." _They worry about me?_

"...Tell them...tomorrow I will eat. Not today, I do not feel well today." At this, Nala seemed to lighten up. She prance up to Scar's ledge, dragging something in her mouth. She dropped it in front of Scar once she reached him. To say Scar was surprised would be an understatement.

"What is this?" A stupid question, he told himself. He knew exactly what it was.

"It's a zebra leg! King Mufasa said you've always loved zebra legs since you were a little cub like me and Simba." It was getting late. Scar stared at the meat.

"You should go." He said, without lifting his eyes from the blood-stained striped meat. Nala nodded, trotting away from him. Only one thing squeezed its way into Scar's mind.

Why were they being so kind?

* * *

_He was running-no, sprinting!-towards Pride Rock. He was sweating, cursing, and his heart ached beyond belief. He couldn't let it happen. He just couldn't! Why had he let it happen?_

_His legs begged for rest, but his mind urged him forward._

_He had to stop that wedding ceremony._

_He was about to lose his best friend...the only person that ever understood him...he was going to lose everything that kept him going._

_He had to stop that ceremony._

_He could hear the crowd now, the roaring loud and excited. He loathed it._

_He had to stop that ceremony._

_He pushed through the gathered crowd of animals of the savannah, a demanding pang generating from his heart shook his entire being. Physically, he was ready to collapse. Mentally, he was not going to stop._

_He had to stop that ceremony._

_Yes, finally he had made it! But...what was this?_

_His heart was smashed into pieces not even he knew were possible._

_He couldn't let it happen._

_He just couldn't!_

_Why had he let it happen?_

Scar suddenly jerked upwards, panting, forehead sweating. He tried calming himself down, gulping down as much air as he could. His mind settled enough for him to realize what had happened...He was dreaming again.

Scar viciously shook his head, enough to make himself a little dizzy. He did not want to think about it, not anymore. He looked out the entrance of his cave. The sun was barely visible; the entire pride and the savannah was still sound asleep. Scar decided to take a walk; maybe it was best to take his mind off things.

He stepped out of his cave, legs wobbling beneath him...or maybe a stroll wasn't such a good idea. But he went anyways; he prefered collapsing and dying in the wilderness than having to live on with all the ones he hated.

Scar pranced down from his spot and began to walk. He was beginning to feel better once he got to the water hole. It brought many good memories to his mind. Scar smiled. Such memories...He frowned...how he wished he could relive them...

"You have always been one to change their moods quickly." A voice said. Scar turned to face the lion. Or better said, lioness.

"And you one to sneak up one someone." Scar said to the lioness. He was honestly shocked to see her, Tumaini, his long lost sister, there, in the Pridelands. Also shocked at how easily they could recognize each other.

"What brings you here?" He asked nonchalantly.

Tumaini's brows rose, "What? You did not miss me?" She sounded hurt, this Scar knew. He tried to cover his emotionless comment.

"No, no. It's just been so many years. I forgot how you looked!" Tumaini smiled.

"And I you! Look at you! You...You..." She was at a loss of words. Scar was not at all how she expected him to be. He was scrawny and ill-looking. His shoulders were slumped, face radiating hatred to any and every thing. And then there was one more thing...A pink scar marked her younger brother's lovely colored eye.

"What happened?" She asked, walking towards him, "What happened to you, Taka?" Scar growled at the name.

"I am not Taka. I am Scar." Tumaini paused.

"Scar? What-Why? You are not at all how I imagined you." Scar looked at his reflection in the water.

"I did not imagine myself like this either, Tumaini." The name of his older sister felt weird and new on his tongue.

"At least tell me what happened."

"...Ahadi hit me." He refused to call him father after what he had done. Tumaini nodded, seemingly a sign of understanding his situation. She had afterall, been chased out of her home by their father herself. She knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of him. He had never liked her- the girl, the weakling. Such a sexist.

"Is he still alive?" Tumaini asked. Scar shook his head, eyes still low.

"Thankfully, no...Mufasa is king now." At this, Tumaini seemed to light up.

"Muffy is king?! I have _got_ to see this!" She began to run towards Pride Rock, Scar slowly but surely following after her. He could hear the shouts of glee already and he was sure to have a headache.

* * *

***Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. Lots of stuff had to be done. Anyways, as you have probably already guessed, Tumaini is Mufasa and Scar's older sister. I thought it would be a good idea to have them have a motherly figure since I believe Uru had passed away by this point along with her mate. She doesn't seem to have such a big role in the story right now, but she's basically going to be like the voice of reason for almost everyone. Her name means 'hope' in Swahili.***


	4. Abuse

"But Papa, I was just giving him something to eat!" Nala said. Sefu continued to pace. Sarafina was lying in a corner of their cave.

"Nala, you do not understand! Scar is a messed up lion-"

"Sefu-"

"Silence!" Sarafina's head turned to continue staring at the rock floor.

"But Papa-" Nala began.

"NO! I do not want him near you, understood?" Sefu gave Nala a serious look. But there was just someting about Scar that made Nala want to cure him. And the looks her mother would give him when she thought no one noticed...what did they mean?

But she had to agree with her father in order to be allowed to play with Simba.

"Yes, Papa." Sefu smiled.

"Good. Go. I must talk with your mother." Nala glanced at her mother for a moment before stepping outside the cave where Simba was waiting.

"Uncle Scar really isn't that bad, Nala." Simba assured her. Nala nodded.

"I know, but Papa doesn't seem to care...Come on, let's go play." The two left, forgetting the incident.

"Sarafina, I know he was your best friend when you were young and all that, but this isn't about you, this is about Nala." Sefu told his mate. Sarafina stood, but never dared level her head to her mate's height.

"Exactly, Sefu. This isn't about me. This is about Nala. She is growing up and if we want her to be an excellent queen for Simba, we must teach her to love everyone. Scar is part of this pride and he probably will continue to be. You must learn-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Sefu roared. Sarafina immediately shrunk back into her original spot in the corner. Her paws flung to her head in fear of it being struck, but they were not fast enough. A powerful paw crashed against Sarafina's cheek. She did not dare shed a tear or yowl in pain. She would let him walk away, his pride and ego rising. And that was what he did; walked away with an even higher view of himself.

Once she was sure he was gone, Sarafina began to cry. This was so usual, it was almost regular. She almost expected it every day. She wondered why she had let this happen. Why had she let herself marry the one thing she knew would ruin her life and not waited on who she really loved? And even if they were not meant to end up together the way she wished, then at least they would still have each other. Mates or best friends; she would have been content with either...

Sarafina cried harder. This was how every day went. They would argue about something stupid, she would talk back, he would hit her, she would cry, and then came the reminicing and regretting of everything she knew.

Why had she let this happen?

"Muffy!" Mufasa turned around. It had been a long time since anyone had ever called him that. What he saw delighted him in every way.

"Tumaini?! Is it really you?!" The King ran to his long lost sister, leaving Sarabi and the rest of the pride to rest in the shade.

"Of course it's me! Are you really king?!" Tumaini called from a few meters away. She was now running too. It had been such a long time since she had seen her brother! The two finally reached each other.

"It has been so long! Look at you, all grown up! You're so old!" Tumaini and Mufasa laughed.

"Oh, Tumaini. You haven't changed a bit! Brother! Did you do this? Did you finally find our sister?!" Mufasa's grin made Scar freeze. He examined the scene before him. His two older siblings, one he had not seen in years and the other a loved king, were together. The three of them were together. For a mere moment, all hatred disappeared within him and all he wanted to do was run away with his family. With the lioness he had always loved. With his sister-in-law and nephew, even. All he wanted was to live in peace. But his heart was not so kind.

"No." Scar said simply, staying a few feet away from the pride.

"Tumaini? Is that you?" Sarabi asked, squinting her eyes from her spot under the shade. Tumaini grinned at her and ran to her former pride-sisters. All greeted her with love and excitement, an ear ready for all the adventures their sister had to tell. Mufasa turned to Scar.

"Scar, thank you." He was still smiling.

"For what?"

"For bringing Tumaini back to us. Father was not thinking when he ran her away."

"Clearly."

"...Are you alright? You look...ill."

"Of course I'm alright! Why does everyone ask that?!" Scar snapped, almost biting Mufasa. The older brother took a step back. He was about to ask what was wrong again when a distressed cry was heard throught the savannah. Everyone's heads turned towards the direction the sound came from: Zazu.

"Sire!" The bird shouted.

"Zazu! What's wrong?" Mufasa asked. Scar was half tuned-in in what was happening, but what Zazu said next grabbed his full interest.

"It's Simba and Nala! They're being rushed down the river! Sire, they are going to drown!"

* * *

***Author's Note: I am so sorry, guys, for not updating this. I just couldn't hold in my urge to write something Amorra/Noarra from Legend of Korra. Like I said in my Amorra story's first chapter, I will try to upload a new chapter on each story at the same time. So, one fandom can enjoy their perferred fluff while the other can enjoy their's. Anyways, enjoy! Reviews much appreciated.***


	5. Confrontation

Mufasa began to run towards the river, ordering Sarabi to take over. Scar was stuck between following after his brother or going back to his cave and sleeping.

He ran in the opposite direction of the safety of his cave. Immediately, he growled and regretted the decision, but there was no turning back now. Surely, the entire pride was watching in shock and wondering why the outsider was going to save some cubs that weren't even his.

But he ignored the negative thoughts and focused on catching up with Mufasa.

"Mufasa! Mufasa!" The Lion King heard his named being called by a rather raspy voice. He glanced over his shoulder and took the surprise of his life.

"Scar? What are you doing?" Mufasa asked. Scar sped up and ran shoulder to shoulder with Mufasa.

"I'm going to help you get the brats out."

Mufasa smirked, "Very well, then. It's not going to be easy, however. Having cubs gives a you bit of experience. And you..." He didn't need to finish.

Scar rolled his eyes, "I've done enough brat-sitting to understand they will either drown or die sick." Mufasa's face stiffened into a serious expression.

They finally reached the cliff that would allow them to see the entire river. Scar was the one to spot Simba not far away, struggling and shouting for help.

"I will get Simba. You must find Nala." Mufasa said.

Scar started off towards the other side. Mufasa stopped him, "Scar, " Scar turned around, "Please bring her safely."

He did not answer him and only ran in hopes that the small cub was not in big trouble. He ran down the cliff and searched his side of the river.

"Nala! Nala!" He called. No answer.

"NALA!" Scar was worried now. Time was faster than one would think, and for a small helpless cub, that was dangerous.

"Nala, answer me!" Scar found himself feeling something he had forgotten he could feel: Fear. He was afraid. And what made it worse, he was afraid of losing something that wasn't even his.

"Nala!" He called again. He made a mental note that if he did not find Nala alive, he would personally kill that pathetic creature that calls himself her father.

"Sir Scar?" He heard a tiny voice say. He called for her again, trying to locate where she was.

"Sir?"

"Nala?" He turned around to find he was in the wilderness, far from Pride Rock. And there was Nala, curled up in a tight ball, shivering and crying. He walked up to her, careful not to scare her.

"I'm scared." She said quietly. Scar frowned.

"Shh. I know. It's okay. I'm here for you now." He picked her up by her scruff, the moisture from her soaked fur seeping into his mouth. He shook the sour taste away and began to walk. Then the unexpected happened.

It began to rain.

Scar cursed inwardly and began to trot. He didn't want to start running and shake Nala into a fracture. He remained silent and covered her the best he could so she wouldn't get any more soaked. Unfortunately, his mane was not large enough and the rain made it stick to his pelt rather than making it stick out.

"I'm sorry." Nala said softly once they had reached the cliff and had gotten away from the wilderness and the rushing river. Scar shook his head, trying to assure her he did not care. She stayed silent.

It felt like hours had passed before Scar finally saw Pride Rock come into view. He was tired and hungry, but wasn't about to complain. He slowed his pace once he noticed the rain had also paused.

Surrounding Pride Rock and keeping dry under shade was the entire pride. Including Nala's idiot father.

"Scar!" Mufasa ran to greet his brother. Scar felt his eyes close on him and they refused to reopen. He immediately forced them wide.

He continued to walk into the shade of Pride Rock to give Nala to her mother personally. And her mother only.

"Scar! Thank goodness you have found Nala! Silly cub! See? You're not such an old lion afterall. She's such a bur-"

"Silence!" The older lion suddenly bellowed. The entire pride went quiet, even Mufasa and Tumaini. It had been years anyone had ever seen the former prince react that way to anything.

"What did you say?" Sefu asked with irritation.

"I said silence! I am tired of you fooling everyone with your 'kind and awfully brave' actions! Both you and I know they are fake! Don't you dare come to me and pretend to be grateful that I saved your daughter because you would have felt the same whether she drowned in that river or she returned safely to the pride! _I_ saved her and _you_ dare call yourself her _father_?" By now, he had put in too much emotion to take all he said back.

He was shocked, they all were. But he had to say something. He had to stand up for the ones he secretly loved. But perphaps now was the best time to go to his cave. And that's what Scar did.

Sarafina saw Scar walk away silently and wanted to smile, but just could not. Seeing him walk away like that, his shoulders slumped lower than usual, head down, nose almost touching the ground, his tail dragging with it dirt..._it was all so familiar_...She just could not smile at the moment, no matter how glad she was to see a part of the old Taka she once knew.

Sarafina ran to her daughter who was drenched in water. She picked her up, ignoring her mate, partially from fear. Sarabi walked inside Pride Rock with Sarafina, "Fina?"

Sarafina handed Nala to her, "I must talk to him."

"Sefu?"

"No, Taka."

* * *

***Author's Note: Sorry if it may be a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it either way. Scar put Sefu in his place! WHOO! Review if you wish, I appreciate it! Till next time!***


	6. Old friends

That night, Scar was having trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned, getting unsually cold whichever way he lay. His energy was lower than he thought possible.

Scar guessed it must be because he had not eaten in days. He was too caught up in his thoughts to do so. It happened more times than anyone realized. The lion would not eat or drink for days, never leaving the darkness of his cave either.

The habit started after he got his scar, depression taking over. His scrawny physique added to his menacing appearance.

His lack of nutrition, slight dehydration, and stressed body resulted in his newly acquired exhausted state. He was too weak to get up and barely made it to the ledge of his cliff.

Scar's outburst rang in his head.

Why had he reacted that way? Why was he feeling this way? _What_ was he feeling in the first place?

"Thinking again?" He heard _her_ say. He smirked.

"Why, if it isn't Sarafina." Scar said coldly as he kept staring out into the night, "What has brought you here to my humble little cave?" He still did not look at her, trying to hide his conflicted features.

She tried to smile warmly at him, "I wanted to see how you're doing. It's been awhile since we last talked."

"A while? Try a few years. And as you can see, I am perfectly fine. So, goodnight." Scar replied sourly. Sarafina was hurt, but she was just as Scar in hiding her emotions.

She made herself comfortable beside him, facing the open also. She knew this ledge. It was Queen Uru's favorite spot. She remembered her cub-years when she would come and drag Scar from his mother's paws, making him play with her. She laughed softly.

Scar gave her an irritated look, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing...This ledge..Your mother's." Sarafina said. Scar realized whom she meant immediately. His heart ached with memories of his mother; her welcoming auburn eyes, her warm smile, her humble kindness...All of it was taken from him by the one thing that was supposed to make him remember it.

"I miss her."

"As do I." Scar sighed quietly, gazing at the stars. Suddenly, it all came to him. There he was, talking to his former best friend, about his late mother, openly. What was wrong with him?

Sarafina looked at Scar's face. It displayed calmness and stress at the same time; something only he could pull off. But Sarafina knew every twitch, every bat of his eye lids, had a hidden meaning. She knew he was thinking about his past and the present, how he changed so much in so little.

The lion sitting before her was not Scar anymore but Taka, the one that was her best friend when they were cubs. But it all grew different as they got older; he started to change. Change into the one thing he had promised her he would not.

Sarafina turned away, staring as he was into the night.

"You haven't changed." She heard him say softly.

"Perhaps not. What did you expect? Me to be girly like Naanda? Or how about me being a tomboy like Sobana? Or, hey! What about me the Queen of the Pridelands like Sarabi?"

Scar turned away at this, "Or how about you being the mate of a total jerk?"

"And you are any different?" Two pairs of eyes widened at her words. She gasped at her shamelessness.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, Taka! I mean, Scar!" Sarafina stuttered and this made Scar chuckle softly. Sarafina froze. It had been so long since she had heard him laugh. Not since they were cubs, to be exact.

"You're funny, Saffy. That you did not change in," He said, forgiving her, "But it's true. I am a jerk, aren't I?"

"Why though?" Sarafina asked, stepping closer to him.

This made Scar think. Why was he the way he was? What made him the way he was? Oh yeah: Ahadi. This was all that old fool's fault. Scar's blood boiled just thinking about it.

"...You don't understand, Saffy."

"Please, Taka. I was the only one you went to when we were younger and...I'm still your best friend, aren't I?" Scar smiled.

"Heh, I guess you could give yourself the title," Scar said, "Why exactly are you here?"

"I wanted to thank you properly for returning Nala to me," Sarafina said, "I was so worried...Thank you, Taka."

Scar wanted desperately to continue talking with his childhood friend; he wanted to open up to her like he had done many times before, but...He just could not. He had built his walls to block out any and every body. He couldn't just tear them down because of some silly emotion...

"You're welcome, but I suggest you rethink you're decision of staying with that jerk."

...Then why did he keep on talking?

"There's not many others any different."

"Sometimes you don't have to search far."

The silence was long and awkward...What had he just said?

"Maybe not...But how can one love someone that does not wish to be loved?"

"...Goodnight, Sarafina." Scar walked away from the ledge of his cave and towards its posterior. Sarafina knew this was her cue to leave. She did not wish to continue arguing with Scar either; she walked silently away.

* * *

The next day, it was still raining. Scar had not joined the pride for their hunt nor breakfast. The pride was used to the lion sulking in his own side of Pride Rock, but now there was an unusual uneasiness in the air that gave them a sense of worry for him.

Sarabi was the first one to speak up for the dark lion, "Mufasa, I believe you should go see if Scar is alright."

Mufasa had been waiting for the moment. He stood up slowly and made his way towards Scar's cave, fearful of what he might find.

"Mum, where is Dad going? Where's Uncle Scar?" Simba asked. Sarabi smiled at him, little light passing into their cave. The sun had not washed the savannah with its rays of life that morning, and Sarabi knew it would continue to hide.

"Your father is going to see if Uncle Scar is alright, Simba. Go take a nap, go on."

"But Muuum! I'm not sleepy!" The small prince whined. Sarabi hushed him with a strict look. He immediately went to their elevated rock and lay comfortably. Sarabi scanned the cave.

The lionesses were all sleeping, Sarafina and Nala curled behind Sefu. His face displayed the same anger it had the day before when Scar had scolded him. Sarabi let a faint smile curl her lips.

She knew about Scar's temper. When they were younger, he hadn't been able to control it as much as he does now. He wouldn't exactly throw a tantrum, but Sarabi was sure he looked more like a giraffe than a lion with that frown. She was also sure often times steam may have even been visible if they had looked close enough.

The Lion Queen grew worried. Like her husband, she knew of Scar and Sarafina's relationship. They were the bestest of friends since they were little. Nothing seperated them...Until..._that scar_.

It had _all_ started with Scar's mark. Everyone knew how Scar got it, but it was never mentioned among the pride. The cubs often times asked why Uncle Scar had the pink mark, and said lion would wander past them, giving them a cold glance. The lionesses would then tell them it was not to be mentioned.

Sarabi knew it bothered Simba not to know, seeing that he loved his uncle very much. But it was a painful memory. Not just for Scar, but for the entire pride. That day, the day that had started out as a beautiful clear-skied morning, that day, would become one of the most depressing days of Pride Rock history.

That day, not only did Scar receive his mark, but the pride lost a kind-hearted friend, a proud prince lost his brother, a loving mother lost her baby, and a regretful father lost his son.

To add to that, Sarafina went off and got married. Somewhat against her will. Even after much interrogation, her friend insisted she be wed to Sefu. Sarabi had known all this time Sarafina never truly loved Sefu. She had sworn to her she cared deeply for him, but Sarabi knew no one held a special place in Sarafina's heart like..._he_ did.

Sarabi walked to the ledge of Pride Rock.

"Please be alright." She whispered to herself. She, like most everyone in the pride, cared for Scar. Although he may be weird and awkward sometimes, he was still their pride-brother.

"Praying for our brother, Sarabi?" She heard Tumaini say. She sighed and relaxed her tense muscles when her friend joined her at the ledge.

"I actually worry about him, Mani. I care as much about him as Mufasa does. As much as you do. We doesn't he see that? We love him." Sarabi was frowning, something she hardly did.

Tumaini held a worrying expression, "Sarabi, something we need to understand as a pride is that if someone does not wish to be helped, it is best to not help them."

"But Tumaini-"

"Sarabi, Taka is my brother, but I understand he needs his space. He will return to us in due time."

"It has been past the time, Mani. We thought that once Simba was born, perhaps he would return to his old self. But then, Nala was born and...And..."

"And it brought back memories. But something Taka needs to learn also is that not everyone is going to hurt him; and that's what he afraid of. I may not have been here to comfort him, and I regret that, but what my father did was wrong. After the scar, he lost his trust in the pride and everyone else. I can't imagine what he must have felt..."

Sarabi shook her head sadly, remembering running up to Scar when they were younger, he had just received his mark, and she and Mufasa tried to cheer him up. He had growled at them, and when he had turned around...Sarabi had never thought it possible to display so much hatred in one's face.

But Scar proved her wrong. He still continues to do so.

Sarabi smiled, thinking about how Scar had basically chewed Sefu up only the day before. Everyone in the pride knew of the tension between Scar and Sefu, but not everyone knew what the cause was. Not even Sarafina herself.

"Do you really think he will come back?" Sarabi asked, staring up at the sky as it continued to rain.

Tumaini smiled, "Of course he will, Sarabi. He has many reasons to come back to us. He has Mufasa. He has you. He has Simba. He has me, now that I have returned. He has this pride full of loving friends. But most of all..." Tumaini paused. She knew she and Sarabi thinking the same thing.

"He has Sarafina." Sarabi finished for her. Tumaini nodded. The two shot the grey sky one last glance,

"Please be alright." They said together. This time, they refused to think of the past. The Lion Queen and former Princess returned to the shelter of their cave and the pride, not once thinking that perhaps it was themselves that they needed to worry about.

* * *

***Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. As always, review and tell me what you think!***


	7. The Trip

"Scar?" Mufasa's voice echoed all around him.

"Scar!" He called louder than before, entering the darkest cave he had ever been in. A groan was his reply. Mufasa ran to the noise.

"Scar, are you alright?" Scar was lying on his side, face turned away from the entrance, he looked emaciated; Mufasa could see his brother's ribs clearly as his side rose with every quivering breath he took. Mufasa walked around him so he could see his face.

"Scar?" He asked again. Scar groaned, never moving or even flinching. His eyes were closed, his mouth slacked slightly.

"Answer me, please, brother."

Not a sound.

"Scar?" Mufasa was beginning to panic. What if his brother was dead? What would he do now? Why hadn't he told him he loved him? Why had he let him grow into the dreadful lion named Scar? Why hadn't he been more of a brother than king to him?

"Taka...Don't leave me..."

"I'm not dead, you idiot." Scar said sourly. Mufasa smiled to cover up the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Good. I was worried." Scar was about to roll his eyes when he thought about how Mufasa did not care if you saw his emotional side or not. He was humble.

"What's wrong?" Mufasa's voice brought Scar back to real life.

"I'm a little tired. I'm fine, however. I'm fine." Scar kept saying. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"I know you're sick and you know it too. Come on, I'm taking you to stay with us." Scar's eyes shot open.

"NO! No, I can't possibly go over there!" He said, trying desperately to move away from Mufasa, but failing miserably.

"Nonsense! You have always been welcomed!" Mufasa successfully managed to get Scar on his feet, but the younger lion was too weak to stand. Mufasa pulled his brother over his shoulders.

"This is embarressing." Scar whispered mostly to himself. Mufasa smiled.

"We haven't even left your cave and you're already complaining? Tsk, tsk. Typical youngsters."

"So you don't think I'm old?"

"Of course not! And if so, why would it bother you? Aging is a natural process, and one that gives you more wisdom with each wrinkle you get."

"...Sefu...has told me I am rather old." Scar regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth. He could barely move his lips enough to make a sound, and now he was complaining?

"Sefu has said many things. That, however, does not make them true." Scar faintly smiled, "Good to know."

They finally reached the den, soaked and tired, but they got to it. Sarabi greeted Mufasa with a kiss. Scar nearly gagged at the silly sight. He remembered their younger years, Sarabi and Mufasa staring at each other with googly eyes. It made him sick. He never imagined himself in that position.

Sarabi gave Scar a glance before turning and whispering in Mufasa's ear.

"Is he alive?" She asked in a voice even Mufasa could barely hear.

"Yes." Scar answered. Sarabi smiled softly. She let Mufasa drop Scar inside the cave before she sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She had to ask. The entire pride was surrounding him at this point. Scar didn't mind. His eyes were closed anyways.

"Alive." He said simply.

"Are you hungry, brother?"

"No."

"Do you feel a fever?"

"No."

"Can you stand or sit up?"

"No."

"Uncle Scar..." He was irritated by now, but opened his eyes to see Nala and Simba standing in front of him. He let his eyes soften.

"Thank you," Said Nala, licking his cheek, "For saving me." Scar closed his eyes. Not another word was said. Maybe being a jerk wasn't the way to go? Maybe he should change? Was he going to die with hatred in his heart?

He did not dare look in Sarafina's direction, knowing nearby stood Sefu, glaring at him with contempt. The thought made him smile; it wasn't as if he cared what Sefu thought in the first place. Scar would call him out again if he had to.

Scar ignored the shuffling of heavy bodies around him. He simply lay there, drifting into the darkness of sleep. His thoughts seemed to take it easy on him that time, allowing him to replay the good times in his head before falling unconcious.

* * *

Before he knew it, Scar's eyes opened to see the bright sun shining into the cave. Eyelids half open, green orbs flickered around the cave. No one was there. He felt himself with enough strength to sit up, although his head was kept low.

"I see you're awake." Tumaini said. Scar didn't look at her. He merely nodded.

"I brought you something." This caught the younger brother's attention. His mouth watered immediately once he saw his gift.

"Meat?" He asked knowingly. Tumaini smiled, "Been a while, no?" She dropped the meat at her brother's feet.

"Eat up. Muffy said we're going on a trip."

"A trip?" Scar asked, swallowing his first food in days. It felt marvalous against his tongue. Now that he had entered into the Pride's cave, something he hadn't done in years, and felt once again vaguely accepted into the pride, his wild thoughts ceased.

"Yup. He said Sefu came up with the idea."

Scar choked.

"Sefu?! And he listened to _Sefu_?!"

"What's up with you and Sefu? He's a good guy! I mean, look at him! He has a family, he's handsome; he married _Sarafina_!"

"That's the point!" Scar roared.

Tumaini gasped, "You...You-"

"Tumaini, Scar. The Sire has ordered for you. We are heading out." Zazu interrupted. Scar turned away from them, "I'm not going."

Zazu huffed, "The King has ordered me to get you to go, it doesn't matter whatever it may take."

"Hah, just try it, chicken." Came the taunting reply. Zazu made a fist with his wing and pretended to hit Scar with it; the lion was facing the opposite direction. Tumaini laughed.

"Come on, Taka, it's not gonna be that bad. It's just a little trip to the jungle. Sefu said he wanted to show us something very beautiful."

"I am not going and you are not going to make me...Or do you have the guts?" Scar grinned his malicious smile that would always scare Zazu away. As expected, Zazu cowered behind Tumaini.

"Come now, brother, how bad could it be?" The lioness asked seriously. Scar slipped back down into his sulking position, "I would very much appreciate it if I were left alone."

Tumaini and Zazu looked at each other; there was no trying to get Scar to go. They walked away, leaving the brooding lion to himself. If he wanted to miss out on their trip, then it was his loss.

Outside the cave, Tumaini and Zazu were greeted by the Lion King.

"Well?" Mufasa asked, hoping Scar would travel with them. He knew his brother needed some fresh air, time to spend with friends. But Scar was too stubborn to admit anything. Seeing only Tumaini and Zazu, however, Mufasa's eagerness died down.

Tumaini sighed sadly, "Mufasa, I don't know what's wrong with our brother, but he just needs time."

"Mani, he has had enough time. If he doesn't pull himself together, I fear..." Mufasa swallowed, "I fear he may never return. Depression can kill, Tumaini. It hurts the soul and mentally shoots you down. Yes, sometimes it's something you can't control. Other times, like our brother's case...It's suicide."

Tumaini shook her head slowly. Closing her eyes briefly before she opened them, she said, "Muffy, Taka is a grown lion. He makes his own decisions. It seems as though he will be forever lost in his hate, but he will manage. You just wait. Love is also a powerful thing, Muffy. You know so yourself." She smirked and walked away.

Mufasa, knowing what she was talking about, smiled and joined her with the rest of the pride.

"And Scar?" Sarabi asked. Mufasa shook his head, and ordered Sefu to lead the way.

As they parted from their safe home and Scar, Sarafina couldn't help but feel a vague hint of fear tug at her heart. She shivered at the thought of anything going wrong. She knew Sefu couldn't possibly do anything to the pride-or her-if they were all together. But leaving Scar behind like that...it was wrong. She just knew something was going to happen. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

***Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Your reviews really keep me going, so keep telling me what you think!***


	8. Betrayl

"Are we there yet, Papa?" Little Nala stumbled.

"Almost." His voice sounded rather malicious to Tumaini, but the older lioness tried to ignore it.

"Sefu, where are we going exactly?" Mufasa asked, walking besides the other male. The King had only allowed Sefu into his pride because he was Sarafina's mate. But there had always been something peculiar about the lion. Not peculiar like his brother who would sulk in the shadows, a dark knight. No, this peculiar was sending suspicions into Mufasa's mind and chills up his spine.

The pride had never before left the safety of Pride Rock, but Sefu had managed to convince him to give the Pride some fresh air. Now, however, he was beginning to doubt the motive.

"You'll know when we get there." Was Sefu's response. He spoke to Mufasa as if he were speaking with a child. Mufasa found it to be the same prideful tone of voice his father had once used with him and his siblings.

Mufasa decided to remain silent, but the gut feeling only intensified when they were stopped at the entrance of a gorge. Nala and Simba huddled close to their mothers, a sudden feeling of fear washing over them.

The pride was uneasy, a reaction Sefu had expected and even desired. He smirked, his back turned to the pride.

"Well, it seems we'll have to pass one by one. I'll stay behind as the tail and Mufasa, you can lead." His smirk fell off his face as he walked to the back of the line of lionesses, besides Sarafina.

"Sefu, where are we? Where are you taking us? We never talked about this." Sarafina whispered to him. Nala had gone with Sarabi and Simba.

Sefu growled at her, "I am a grown lion, Sarafina. I can make decisions without your approval."

Then came Sarafina's retort, "But I am your mate! We're one, Sefu! You could have at least told me what you were going to do. We're so far away from home. Nala's frightened. What if someone tries to take over Pride Rock while we're gone?"

"Silence!" Sefu snapped at her, "And besides," He smirked, "They'll have Scar to deal with, right?"

Sarafina's eyes narrowed at him, "He was right about you. You are a jerk!"

Sefu turned sharply to glare at her. "What did you say?" He asked in a cold and threatening tone.

But Sarafina did not shrink away. She was tired of being growled at. Tired of being hit. Tired of wasting her life away until she rot with this cold, malevolent lion.

"I said," She began, her own eyes turning to silts and glaring up at him, "That you are a complete and pathetic jerk. You think yourself high and mighty, but you are nothing but an imbecile!"

The claw crashed against her cheek before she could even blink.

The entire pride whiped around, snarls forming. But Sefu did not care. His plan was going just as expected...

"Sefu!" Mufasa roared, jumping inbetween Sarafina and the younger lion, "Why did you do that?!"

Sefu's glare remained, only now it was trained on Mufasa, "You see, Mufasa, you may be king of the Pridelands, but you are not ruler of everything. And, since the day she accepted my offer, Sarafina is MINE. I will do as I wish!"

"Not in my lands you won't!"

"Ah, but my dear Mufasa, we are not in your lands, are we?"

There was something in the air, a new scent. One that was only able to be described as evil. Pure, malicious, wicked, evil. And it radiated from none other than the blue eyed lion standing proud in front of Mufasa.

His orange eyes widened as he realized what Sefu was planning.

"Scar was right..." The Lion King breathed as he stepped away from Sefu, as if he was a scolding flame of fire.

"Hmm, yes, but that doesn't mean you listened to him. I have to admit, Mufasa," as Sefu spoke, the threatening shapes of lions emerged from the shadows.

Sefu continued, pleased with the horror displayed on the pride's faces, "I have to admit Scar, however broody he may be, is pretty caring. It's a shame, really. If he had joined me, I could have conquered the Pridelands much sooner."

The words sent chills up Mufasa's spine. He was in shock. They had fallen into a trap! Why had he failed his pride?

"Yo-you won't win. No one with a cold heart ever wins." Sefu shook his head, the dark lions now surrounding the entire pride.

He snickered, laughing at their hopelessness. Finally, after all these years, he was going to have the Pridelands to himself.

"Oh, my poor, dear, Mufasa. So brave and wise you are. But, I'll let you in on a little secret, " Sefu's taunting voice scared even the King, "I already have."

And then they were on him, biting and clawing at the King.

Sarabi gasped, running to her husband. She was pushed away by another lion, one of Sefu's for sure.

Sarabi growled, as she struggled to get back up. The lion would not allow her to, however, taking her by the neck and shaking her. The only thing Sarabi could think of was her cub, Simba. Her poor little Simba. She had accidentally left him with Nala.

The Queen clawed the opposing lion away and ran in search of the cubs. But she was attacked once again. The pain surged through her like nothing she had ever experienced or hoped she would ever feel again. To get to the cubs she would have to get though the crowd, and that meant fighting.

Meanwhile, Tumaini and Sarafina were back to back. They had made sure the pride's cubs were safe in a crevice close enough for them to run to, but far enough that their enemies didn't find them. At least they hoped so.

"Mani!" Sarafina shouted. Tumaini ducked, barely missing a pouncing lion. She growled at it, baring her sharp teeth. The lion only charged at her, claws extended and ready to rip flesh.

Sarafina was in a similiar situation. She was better at dodging the attacks rather than fighting back, but she was suddenly knocked off her feet. She fell with a thud on the dusty ground. She was about to get up when she felt a sharp-clawed paw step on her face.

She opened her clenched eyes to look up at Sefu. She hissed at him, contempt burning in her eyes.

"You traitor!" She shouted at him. Sefu's grin only grew bigger.

He said, "Darling Sarafina, it was my plan all along. This, this beautiful spar you see happening before your very eyes is all my doing. They are my pride. My people. Since the moment I came into the Pridelands I had it set in my mind that I would one day rule it all."

He paused, making sure Sarafina held her horrified expression. It was rather encouraging to know his opponents were scared. It gave him a feeling of power. A feeling of control over them, having them at his mercy.

He continued, "You think I really loved you? No! You and that cub were just a cover for my plan. I needed them to trust me, of course. And what better way than to win over one of the most trusted females?"

Sarafina felt a sneer form on her lips, "Hah! I never loved you either! I knew deep down you were nothing but a wicked lion!"

Sefu was unfazed by this, "Hmm, that's right. You love that broody lion Scar. You always have. I could tell from your eyes. Never before have I seen such an interest and infatuation for someone. Such a shame he doesn't feel the same. And you will never get the chance to see him again."

Sarafina felt her heart ache with an undescribable pain. For Sefu to say that...She clenched her eyes tight, her whole body going rigid. This was it. The end. Sefu, the male she thought would help her get over her silly feelings for Scar, was going to kill her. She never even got to say good-bye to her daughter...

"Mommy!" Sarafina's eyes shot open, a new fear rushing through her. _Nala_...

"NO! Nala, get away!"

Nala stared at her father's figure standing over her mother's. She knew something wasn't right. Oh no, something was horribly, horribly wrong.

Her green eyes met her mother's, the older one's pleading with her to run away. But one of Sefu's lions caught her before she had the chance. Nala grunted and struggled in the lion's mouth, trying to get away. He dropped her besides Sefu.

The blue-eyed lion glared at her from his spot atop her mother.

"Papa..." His sneer grew.

"I am not your father." He said in a stone cold voice.

"Leave her alone, Sefu! She is just a cub! She doesn't know anything!" Sarafina begged. Sefu snapped his gaze to her, willing her to shrink back.

"Silence! For your king's patheticness she will pay also." Sefu lessened the pressure on Sarafina's cheek, bending to pick Nala up. Sarafina knew what he was going to do, and she was surely not going to let that happen.

As soon as she felt his claws detach from her pelt, she jumped up, knocking Sefu off balance. Nala shrunk into a tight ball as Sefu fell behind her. Her mother pulled her away from him.

Sefu growled as he got up, ignoring the roaring lion and lionesses around him. He was going to end this once and for all. He jumped back onto his feet, taking a fighting stance as Sarafina did the same.

There were no words to be said, just scowls. There was a fire in the two pairs of eyes. One burned for glory and bloodshed. The other for family and lost love.

Sefu was not going to let Sarafina get away from him. Sarafina was not going to let Sefu kill her daughter.

But ultimately, Sefu would win. She knew it. They were outnumbered. They were unprepared. Sarafina took a deep breath as Sefu charged at her. She didn't care about living anymore. She forgot Scar for a moment. All she cared about was her Nala. Her Nala that would have to suffer the pain of seeing her own mother killed. But if that meant giving her a chance to live, then so be it.

The blows were hard and full of hatred for each other. Dark red washed down the cracks in the dry ground.

A loud and frightening rumble was heard from the skies.

* * *

***Author's Note: NO! Sefu killed Sarafina! Well, I guess this was a pretty dark chapter. Sorry for the pathetic attempt at a battle scene. Ugh, I suck. Well, I hope you...liked reading this chapter? Enjoyed doesn't sound respectful. Since, you know, Saffy died and all. Scar! Why weren't you there for them?! For those of you that guessed it was a trap, well, you were right! Yeah, Sefu's the villain here. And I'll go ahead and tell you that he'll sort of be the Scar of this story.***


	9. The Scar

Scar awoke with a start just as another thunder echoed throughout the savannah. He was panting, and his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness.

He looked around him, expecting to see the pride, but found no one.

Scar calmed himself down; maybe they were just playing a prank on him. Then, panic entered him once more. No, they knew better than that. And either way, he would be able to hear Simba and Nala's giggling. No, they had not arrived from their trip.

"What's the matter, Scar? Afraid of the dark?" Came a voice. Scar growled deep in his throat. He did not like the tone in it.

"Sefu..." Scar hissed. He heard the dark chuckle behind him and turned around. He could barely make out the figure in the darkness.

There was Sefu-Nala's father, Sarafina's mate, his rival-standing in front of him.

"What do you want? Weren't you going to lead the trip?" Scar asked, brows knit together. Sefu chuckled again.

"Are you not worried about them? Knowing Mufasa, they should have been here by now. Yet, they are not." Sefu said coolly. Scar growled again, this time, storming up to the younger lion so their noses touched.

He said in a threatening voice, "Stop playing games with me, Sefu. I know you did something to them!"

"Oh, and did I do _something_! One of the best plans ever made, if you ask me."

Scar had him pinned against the posterior of the cave now roaring in his face, "WHERE are they?!"

Sefu chuckled as he stared into Scar's glowing green eyes. He said, "My dear, dear Scar, I only did what was necessary for me to become king. I really wanted to stay and kill Mufasa myself, but I was too busy with that Sarafina gal-"

"What did you do to her?!" Scar roared, his teeth bared.

Sefu laughed, his sadistic pleasure being fullfilled by Scar's worried cries, "I only did what I had to, Scar. She was in the way of my victory, and I, like all great kings, had to get rid of the nuisance. She was only a toy in the first place."

Scar's blood boiled at the way Sefu talked about his best friend. He growled, too angry to use any words. Plus, his heart was too heavy with an unbareable pain. _My Sarafina..._

"Oh please, Scar. It's not like she loved you too."

Scar focused back on Sefu, his claws digging deeper in his mane, trying to reach his throat. Wanting to forget Sarafina, he asked for Nala, "Where is Nala?"

"Oh, that little brat's with her mother." The statement seemed simple enough, but it made Scar back away from Sefu, his knees going weak below him. _Not Nala too..._

"You know, Scar, I have to admit. You have potential. You could easily rule over something. So, I propose..." Sefu encircled Scar, taking pleasure when the older lion grew tense, "I propose we work together. Just imagine it, you and I, the almighty and fearsome rulers of the Pridelands!"

Scar's green eyes met with Sefu's blue ones. They narrowed as he realized the truth.

"You! You had this whole thing planned out since the very moment you laid eyes on these lands!"

"Clever, clever guy." Sefu smirked.

Scar growled, "You were just using Sarafina! And my father..." He paused, shocked at how easily everyone had fallen into Sefu's trap.

Sefu held a smug expression, "Just like you said, Scar, that old fool...Of course he believed me when I said I was a poor rogue lion. Your mother, on the other hand, she was just like you."

"You lied to the pride! You lied to Sarafina!"

Sefu's proud smirk changed into a scowl, "Enough of that stupid lioness! You decide now, Scar. Help me win over more land, or die like the rest of them!"

"And why would I ever join you?!"

"Because," Sefu continued to circle around him, the lightening and thunder making it seem more threatening, "You crave power as much as I do. You hate Mufasa for that very reason. You were jealous of it being him the heir to the kingdom. That is why you hated your father, for choosing him over you. Why can't you see it, Scar? You are not all that different."

The words made a chill run up Scar's spine and he whiped around to face Sefu. No, he was not like this monster. He was not going to kill.

"I am NOTHING like you, you beast!"

"No? Then tell me you were not planning to kill Mufasa and Simba."

Scar faltered, turning away from him. He heard Sefu's pleased chuckled behind him.

"Just like I thought. Now, make up your mind, Scar."

Scar's evil and depressed side considered it, ruling the Pride Lands. It seemed tempting to have all the power he was denied. But the reasonable side, the one that remembered the love and care that had been shown to him, that side forced him to refuse. And deep down, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"No."

"Excellent, then-Wait...No?" Sefu seemed angry, as if he had expected Scar to accept his offer eagerly.

"NO! I will not take the land of my brother! Not when I know you hurt them in order to steal it!" Scar roared.

Sefu growled, and Scar turned to glare at him. If the guy wanted a fight, then he would get one.

"You leave me no choice, Scar."

Scar quickly side-stepped Sefu's pounce. This surprised the younger lion. He had expected Scar to be less agile. Oh well, the longer the battle, the more pain he could inflict.

Scar brought his claw down on Sefu's face as the latter jumped at him again. But this time, Sefu managed to strike Scar also. His claw dug deep in his side, launching him towards the farther wall of the cave. As he hit the stone, Scar felt his breath escape him.

He struggled to get back up, his body trying to recover from the shock. But Sefu gave him no such chance as he pounced on him again, biting down on his throat.

Scar as striving to keep concious, to not let this traitorious lion defeat him. He had to win. For himself. For the kingdom. For his brother. But most of all, for his best friend Sarafina who had died defending her home...The painful thoughts fueled his anger, giving him strength.

Scar fought back, craning his neck to reach any of Sefu's body he could. He dug his fangs into the younger lion's front left leg, taking him by surprise.

Sefu yelped in pain as blood was drawn. He stepped away from Scar, disbelief in his eyes. It was quickly replaced by a burning desire to kill him.

Scar had seen the flame in Sefu's eyes before. He had seen it in the auburn ones of his father that one fateful night. He remembered it so clearly now. The anger in his father's voice, the fear he had felt that seeped into his bones. The cold, hateful claw that had forever marked his young, innocent face...

Scar narrowly missed another one of Sefu's blows. He could not afford to get distracted. He could not let this monster win.

He lashed out at Sefu multiple times, hoping to hurt him, but not wanting to completely kill him. He was not going to stoop that low.

Sefu, on the other hand, intentionally struck damaging blows at Scar. He wanted him dead, dead so he could do as he wished.

All this time, since the moment he had arrived to Pride Rock, he knew he would have the most trouble with Scar. The lion had shown authority, shown responsibility, unlike his older brother Mufasa. Scar had proven himself the better lion, only his father, King Ahadi, had not seen it that way. And much to Sefu's relief. If Scar had been the heir to the Pridelands, he never would have had a chance at ruling them.

Sefu knew Scar was an intelligent lion, but, to his advantage, was too isolated to have a good relationship with the pride. Thus, they would not believe him. He smirked. He was going to win this thing. He would make sure of it.

Sefu attempted to give Scar another fatal blow to his undersection. This time, Scar fought back and managed to claw him on the side. Sefu fell to the ground with a painful roar.

The younger lion glanced up at his older rival through hateful eyes. He continued to glare as Scar towered over him, a sharp-clawed paw at this throat.

"Leave." He hissed. Sefu growled at him in response.

"What's the matter, Old Scarface? Too soft to kill me?" He taunted. Scar deepened his scowl.

"I will NOT stoop to your level, you pathetic monster." He hissed, "So leave. Leave and never, NEVER, come back again!"

Scar loosened his grip on Sefu when the latter slowly nodded in agreement. Once he had let him go, Sefu calmly and pridefully stood, and walked to the edge of Pride Rock.

Scar watched him with suspicious eyes, just waiting for him to make another move. His muscles tensed, readying himself for another battle.

Only when Sefu disappeared from the top of Pride Rock did Scar relax. He heaved a sigh, glad it was over so quickly and easily. He looked down at himself to assess his newly recieved wounds.

The deep gashes made him a little nauseous, but he kept his balance. He had to remain strong. He had to find the rest of the pride. _The remaining of the pride_, he had to remind himself, _are dead._

Scar turned his back to the entrance of the cave. The lightening of the storm outside brought some much needed lumination into the cave.

He settled in the middle of the stone cave, staring into the darkness that began to grow as night creeped into the sky and over the savannah. There were herds of animals out there, huddled together for warmth, all families..._Happy, happy families_...

Families that didn't have a father that marked them for life in more than one way. Families that remained together throughout their entire lives. Families that never judged, never battered, never hurt their offspring. Families that are not his own...

Scar had always been haunted by the memory of his father's contemptful face. He remembered it like it was yesterday...

Little Taka had only wanted to play. He had only wanted to make a new friend. He thought he was doing the right thing, taking little Ayomide to the water hole. He was sure the cub knew what he was doing. He had told him himself.

_"Don't worry Taka,"_ He had said, _"I'm big enough."_

_"What if we get in trouble, Ayomide? What if my father gets mad?"_

_"He won't! I'll tell him it was my idea, of course!"_

He had believed him, of course. Because he was a gullible little lion, weak even to those younger than him. So, he had let him dive into that pond. He had let the lying brat do what he wanted.

For once King Ahadi had got word of the Prince's unauthorized trip to the water hole, and had arrived to punish, little Ayomide lied. He lied by saying it was all Taka's fault, that he could have drowned! That Taka had pushed him into the water. _Wanted_ him to drown.

Scar growled. Why would _he_ want to drown a three week-old? How would he even benefit from such a crime?

King Ahadi had roared out insults, damaging words that were never meant for an innocent young lion to hear.

Scar clenched his eyes tight. Tears leaked from his eyes. For the first time, he willingly remembered the past. He had not much to do anyways. The pride was gone. The Pridelands were deserted. And he was alone. All alone again. Just when he had started to trust himself around the pride once again...

Little Taka's heart skipped a beat everytime he felt his father's paw near his face. His angry breath smothered him, making him cower. He could practically feel the taunting smirk on Ayomide's cheating little face.

Then the truth came. Ayomide was not just any cub in the pride. His father was not just overreacting. Little lying Ayomide was King Ahadi's son. A cub that was conceived after a short fling between the King and a random lionness. It was a truth that not only shocked the royal siblings, but also their mother. _Mostly their mother._

His poor, poor mother...He had left her. He had not been there for her. She had also needed support. She had also been hurt. In fact, she had not stayed because she loved Ahadi; no, that was long ago. Queen Uru had stayed because of her cubs. But when Tumaini had rebelled against her father, the King, she was banished. This left their mother even more devasted.

Scar exhaled the air he had unconciously held back. He clenched his eyes tighter, his face contorting into the same expression he had held when his father had struck him.

The burning sensation did not cease, no matter what anyone did to aliviate the pain. But what little Taka would not tell them was that the physical wound did not hurt. No, it was not the scar that painfully ate away at his mind, causing depression. It was the shock of being betrayed. He couldn't care less if he had a million more scars plastered over his face, but the deep wound in his heart-that would never go away.

He was broken. He had been a free spirit, a joyful little cub. He was a friend of the pride. A friend of everyone, young or old, small or big, lion or not. Everyone loved him. But when he recieved his scars, one on his eye and the other in his heart, he had become a monster.

A monster no one loved...

Scar did not hear the soft patter of paws behind him as he continued to contemplate his past and future. He did not see the moon's bright gaze disappear from behind him as a dark figure creeped up to him. And when he finally did, it was too late.

Scar realized, through the daze of pain, that there was something behind him. He forced himself to look back, but was too slow to react as a heavy blow was delivered upon his face. He was thrown backwards, his head smacking against the stone wall.

He was out before he hit the ground.

* * *

***Author's Note: HA HA HA! I got the reactions I was searching for! Did I really scare you guys? I know I scared myself...Well, don't hate me, I'm just writing. And if you're just dying(hehehe) to know what happened to Sarafina, then you'll just have to keep reading, won't you?**

**Emerald dreamer96: Nala _is _Sefu's daughter, but I just did that to sort of add to the hatred. He never really cared for them. If it wasn't clear, he just used them to gain the trust of the pride.**

**Wow, I surprise myself with the darkness behind his actions.**

**Ayomide means 'my joy has arrived' in Yoruba. I gave the kid that name because it would mean his father(Ahadi) is grateful to have him. Since Tumaini, Mufasa, and Scar were all, in their own way, disappointments for Ahadi(in my version), then Ayomide, being just like his father(resentful, a liar), would be the apple of his eye. **

**Also, sorry for all the negativity on Ahadi. I don't hate him at all, but I decided to go with Scar's opinion and it's, obviously, not a good one.**

**I'm sorry if I went overboard with Scar's flashback and stuff. I just got so into it! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time!***


	10. The Aftermath

She was an aging lioness. She was getting to be old. She certainly didn't need this right now. She did not need to be lying in the middle of nowhere, shivering, wounded, on the verge of dying. Worrying about her pride and family and friends.

She was the Queen of the Pridelands, a mother and wife. She was supposed to be wise, cautious.

Why had she let it happen?

Sarabi felt another tremble shake her. She was struggling to stay awake. She was alone here, and no one would be there to help her recover.

The pride had been separated by Sefu's followers; each lion forced to battle alone. _She_ had been forced to fight alone. But that hadn't bothered her more than the idea of her cub and mate being helpless.

She had also worried about her best friend and sister-in-law. She knew Tumaini was strong, definately stronger than most. She knew she could stand her ground against any opponent. Sarafina, however, was a totally different story.

Plus, she had seen how Sefu had cornered her. Sarafina looked so helpless, so scared...And that was when Sarabi knew she would not make it.

Sarabi stumbled as she tried to sit up. She was positive there were some fractures, but nothing she couldn't withstand.

Finally, she could sit up, and she straightened her back. Her spine cracked, and she felt the knot that had started to form disappear. She relaxed and sighed.

If only she could have been there...Then perhaps Sarafina could have survived...And Nala...

Sarabi felt a sour tear stain her cheek. If only...

"If only I had done something..." Sarabi muttered to herself. She felt guilty. Guilty because she had not done anything to help her pride-sisters. Guilty because she had let them attack. Guilty because she knew not where her family was, and so, was not able to help them survive.

Her little Simba...And Mufasa...

"If only..." The Queen repeated, "If only..."

It was like a mantra now, something she said only to herself. Something that reminded her of her faults. If only she was faster. If only she was stronger. If only she was wiser. If only, if only, if only...

The sound of a twig snapping brought Sarabi back to reality. She stood to her full height, ready to attack any and every thing. She growled into the darkness, hoping to scare away whatever was lurking in the shadows.

"Whoa, calm down there." A voice said, and Sarabi immediately recognized it. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Tumaini."

Tumaini stepped out from the darkness of the canyon and walked up to Sarabi. As the Queen had suspected, Tumaini had only scratches and probably some bruises. She certainly did not take the hardest of the blows.

"Sarabi." Tumaini whispered back. She gave a concerned look before asking, "What happened to you?"

"What happened to everyone. I got ambushed. We got ambushed. We got betrayed. I can't-" Sarabi swallowed the lump in her throat. Tumaini lay a comforting paw on her Queen's. She knew she needed to let it out.

"I can't...I can't believe we let this happen, Mani. I..I was supposed to protect them. I was their queen. They expected me to save them...And I let them down." Sarabi was sobbing now, her shoulders shaking. Tumaini whispered soothing words to her sister-in-law until she was sure she was calm.

"Sarabi, dear, it is not your fault. You did what you could. Plus, it wasn't as if you were just sitting back and watching it all happen. Mufasa is their king. It was the two of you that had the responsibility of caring for the pride. Don't put all this on your shoulders."

Sarabi let her words sink in, and started to feel much better. But then she remembered Sarafina and Nala...

"He killed them, too, Mani."

"Who killed who?"

"Sefu. He killed Fina and poor, little Nala."

Tumaini gasped, her mind going back to that morning. What her youngest brother had blurted out about Sarafina...

"Don't worry; everything will be alright. I promise." She reassured her friend, and partly, herself also.

Sarabi scoffed, a bitter laugh bursting from her mouth,

"Promises don't bring back the dead, Tumaini."

* * *

Two best friends strolled through the jungle, enjoying each other's company. It was a day like every other. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was peaceful. Perfect. _Hakuna Matata._

"Hey, Timon?" The biggest one, a warthog, said. The smaller one, a meerkat, continued looking forward, walking with his head held high.

"Yeah, Pumbaa?" He said.

The warthog seemed to hesitate before saying, "What's that?"

The meerkat turned to look in the direction he was pointing to. He squinted his eyes to better see the object. He nearly screamed when he realized it was the most feared animal in the savannah.

"It's a lion!" He squeaked, and ran to hide behind Pumbaa, the warthog. Pumbaa in return started to tremble in fear also.

"What do we do? What if it eats us?! I'm too young to die!" He began to panic even more and started to run around frantically. Timon face-palmed before pulling his friend behind a tree.

He whispered hoarsely, "Do you want it to see us?!"

Pumbaa shook his head vigorously. Timon let him go and turned to see if the lion was still approaching. But when he turned and got a better look at it, he realized they had panicked over nothing, for the lion was lying on the ground, motionless.

Pumbaa, after taking a closer look, came to the realization also. The two just watched for a moment, before Timon exhaled a sigh of relief and turned.

"Well, that was a waste of energy. Come on, Pumbaa, we have bugs to catch!" He sliced the air with a slender finger before heading in the opposite direction. Pumbaa, on the other hand, did not move. Timon noticed immediately and stopped walking.

"Pumbaa, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to eat? Well, I mean, when don't you, but-"

"He's hurt, Timon."

"What?"

Timon squinted again to look at the lion, and realized Pumbaa was right. Even from a distance, the deep wounds were visible. There was also a dark liquid sorrounding the small lion.

"Maybe it needs our help, Timon." Cried Pumbaa again. Timon looked at him with an expression of surprise.

"What? Pumbaa, have you lost your mind?! Let's go before he hears or sees us!"

The little prince of the Pridelands lay cold and wounded in the middle of the gorge. He was so scared also. After all, he was just a cub.

Simba felt another shiver ripple through him and his bones shook. It was still raining a bit, and the temperature was dropping.

And he was alone. All alone.

Simba silently sobbed. They had left him there, all alone, mistaking him for being dead. Good thing the sound of the rain blocked his raspy breathing. If they had found out he was indeed not dead...

He winced as another pang of pain emitted from his head. He had been struck several times, his body getting weaker and weaker.

Simba began to cry all over again. He missed his mother, his father. His best friend Nala...Oh no, Nala...

He had seen how Sefu had attacked Sarafina, and mercilessly pounced on Nala. But he could not see anymore due to his father pulling him away. But that was also when his father, the King, was attacked. And his aunt Tumaini; was she alright?

What about Uncle Scar? Where was he? Was he alright? Did he know they were hurt?

"Mum, Dad..." Simba cried, burying in face in the dirt and mud. He cried and cried until he heard voices shouting at one another. He began to panic, thinking it was Sefu or one of his followers, but when he slowly lifted his head, he realized it was not another lion. It was in fact a warthog and a meerkat that were yelling at each other. They seemed to be getting closer also. Simba pretended to be asleep.

"But Timoonnn! We have to help him! Look! It's just a poor little lion cub! I wonder what's bothering him..."

"The plague, Pumbaa. The kid has the plague." Timon said sarcastically.

"All the more reason for us to help him!"

Timon brought a small hand to his face, dragging in down in frustration, "Pumbaa, this is a lion. He could eat us!"

"We'll raise him! We'll teach him to be a vegetarian! Come on, Timon, pleeeasse!" Pumbaa begged, walking up to the lion cub and giving Timon puppy-dog eyes.

Timon heaved a sigh before reluctantly accepting, "Fine, but if he wants to eat meat one day, you'll be the first to go."

"Deal!" Pumbaa began to pick the lion upcwhen suddenly, it stirred. Surprised, he dropped it, and the cub groaned.

"Oh sorry!" Pumbaa apologized while Timon hid behind him. The cub only shook his head, turning to look at them.

Timon waited for him to strike and gobble them up in one bite, but he was surprised when the cub only had a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey, kid, why so blue?" He asked.

"Uh, Timon, I think he's more of a golden brown color." Pumbaa corrected.

"No, Pumbaa, I mean why does he look so sad." His friend clarified.

"Ohhh."

"So why, kid?" Timon asked the lion again.

"My name's not kid." The cub spat in a rather raspy voice.

"Then what is it?"

"Simba."

"Well, Simba, why are you looking so sad? And why are you all alone?"

"I got seperated from my pride." Simba confessed, exhaling a quivering breath, "And I don't know where they are."

"Aww, you poor little thing." Pumbaa sympathized. Simba only turned away from them, tears threatening to burst from his tired eyes. Timon's stern expression softened, and he sighed, understanding.

"I'm sorry, ki-Simba. We didn't know. But...Where's your dad? And your mom?"

"They're gone too. And my best friend, she..." He let a sob escape him, the lump in his throat growing.

"Well," Timon began, "We'll help you find your family."

Both Pumbaa and Simba's faces lit up, "Really?" They both asked.

"Really. Can't have a lonely lion cub roaming around the savannah, now can we we?"

Simba smiled for the first time that day and he felt his heartache cease for a bit. he tried to stand up, but failed. Thankfully, the warthog-_Pumbaa_?-helped him up and offered to carry him.

Timon told him he would first have to heal before they set out. Simba relectantly agreed, letting them take him to their home.

Simba began to fall asleep, his mind wondering how high the possibility of finding his pride was.  
Maybe he wouldn't be too late...

* * *

There was a pale-colored lioness that belonged to the pride of King Mufasa of the Pirdelands. She was a beauty to some, a rare sight to one lion in particular. And for a time, the two shared mutual feelings for one another.

She, however, wed another, thinking she could overcome her silly feelings.

She was wrong.

Oh so terribly wrong.

True, they were fine together for some time, even had a cub. And she loved her cub dearly. But...She never did get over her feelings for her best friend. If anything, they intinsified. And would consume her alive if she did nothing to put out the fire-she knew.

And now, lying on the cold, hard earth in the middle of a gorge, she realized her mistake. She realized she had trusted a monster. After being cautious her entire life, she fell for the lie of a malicious lion.

How stupid, she thought sourly. She had thrown away the best years of her life sleeping besides a beast, thinking she could learn to love him when, in reality, she knew she would never get over the first love of her life.

Sour tears stained her cheeks, regretful sobs emitting from her lips. Her eyelids closed shut, exhaustion over taking them. Come to think of it, her whole body ached and throbbed. Her newly recieved wounds burned and she gritted her teeth, hoping to feel less of the pain.

But it was no use now, her body was too numb to feel anything anyways. Her eyes opened to see the blood from her gashes seeped through and along the cracks in the earth, and she was intrigued by it.

The pools of dark red seemed to grow and she lost herself for a moment or two. Her eyes closed once more, and memories of happy times flashed through her mind.

Memories of her newborn Nala smiling up at her. Memories of her pride-sisters cheering her on during their hunts. Memories of the peaceful days in the Pridelands, when she was young and adventurous.

Memories of green eyes and a pelt the color of red-clay...

The lioness' breath slipped from her as she fell into unconciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been awhile. Well, here it is. Perhaps it's not so good, but I tried. I hope it's good, BlackCat. And if you don't know who the lioness at the end is, it's Sarafina. At last, right? You guys were pretty angry at me for "killing her off", but did you really think I would do that and have Scar suffer? I will let you in on a little secret, though. Someone will most definately die in this story. Who, I will not say and you'll have to find out. Till next time!**


	11. Reunion

**A/N: Wow. It's been a while and I'm sorry. My mother had an operation and I've had to care for her. She's better now. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

"So, this Hakuna Matata thing, what is it?" Simba asked.

Timon smiled and said, "Hakuna Matata. It means 'no worries'."

Simba snuggled closer to the warmth his new friends created and sighed.

He was grateful for some warmth and shelter. The three got used to each other rather quickly and he liked his new friends. Although, he still missed Nala and worried for her.

Timon and Pumbaa had taught him how to eat bugs and worms instead of meat. Sometimes he would crave it, but he would never think of eating either of them; they had saved his life.

"So, uh, Simba," Timon began.

"Yeah, Timon?"

"Tell us about your family. What happened?"

Simba looked away. The incident with Sefu had happened only two days ago, and he was grateful they had given him time to recover from the shock and fear. He took a deep breath.

"Well, my pride was going on a sort of trip and...and my best friend's dad betrayed us."

"How?" Pumbaa asked, curiousity in his voice.

"...It turned out he had his own pride and they abushed us...Uncle Scar was right." He said that last part in a whisper and Timon and Pumbaa barely heard him. They had heard Simba mention his uncle in his sleep, along with a certain Nala and his father and mother.

Timon paused a moment before asking, "Was all your family..."

"Killed?" Simba offered.

"I was going to say hurt."

"Yeah, right."

"Well?"

"No. Uncle Scar stayed at Pride Rock and..." Suddenly, a thought occured to Simba and he smiled.

"I got it! We'll go to the pridelands, find Uncle Scar, and we'll all overthrown Sefu!" he announced. Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other before returning their gaze to Simba.

"Not that it's not a great idea, Simba, but...perhaps your uncle..." Timon paused, unsure of how to let Simba know what he was thinking.

Simba's smile was beginning to fade as Timon's became more serious, "What? He what?"

"Well, if this Sefu guy is as bad as you say he is, and he has a pride of his own, and your uncle is all alone...Don't you think Sefu may have...killed...him?"

Simba felt his heart clench and his mouth drop. No. His uncle was too determined and enduring to have died that way. He knew. But...it was a possibility. No, more than that. It might as well be truth. Who was he kidding? If his father, the _king_, couldn't take Sefu out, than how in the world could his uncle? Sefu probably already fed him to the hyenas for all he knew. Scar was probably only bones by now...

"NO. My uncle's very strong. And smart. He wouldn't let Sefu get the best of him. I know." Simba said confidently.

"But, Simba-" Pumbaa began.

"NO. We're going to the pridelands. And we better get going if we want to get there before nightfall." With that, the young prince made his way out of the jungle. Timon and Pumbaa, having promised to care for him, followed soon after.

* * *

"So, what now?" Tumaini asked Sarabi.

The two had gone into the jungle once Sarabi felt she could walk. They were very exhausted and hurt, but they were healing. There was still no sign of Mufasa, or Simba. And fortunately, none of Sefu's pride either.

Sarabi exhaled, "Well, we could return to the pridelands, but I'm sure Sefu has probably taken over by now. And we are not yet strong enough to fight back. Plus, we are out numbered. The only thing we can do is stay here, recover, and...wait for a miracle."

Tumaini frowned. She had never heard her friend be so negative. But her words rang true; there was nothing they could do.

Tumaini sighed, "Well, I am going to hunt us something to eat. I'll be back before sundown."

"Are you sure?"

"Sarabi, we haven't eaten since two days ago, and I'm sure there is not another lion in the jungle besides us. You should stay here, so you can heal sooner."

"Alright. Be careful."

Tumaini nodded before disappearing into the jungle. Sarabi sighed. She knew her friend was strong and brave, but sometimes she also wished she wasn't.

* * *

"So, your uncle's name is Scar or..." Timon was lying on Pumbaa's back as the three made their way through the jungle.

"I'm not really sure. No one talked about it and I never really cared." Simba said.

Timon nodded thoughtfully. It was an odd name to give someone. Scar. He was probably a bad guy with that name.

Suddenly, Pumbaa stopped. Timon felt the lack of movement and turned so he could see Pumbaa's face.

"Hey, Pumbaa, why'd ya stop?" Timon asked.

"I sense there's trouble nearby." Pumbaa clarified.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's nothing dangerous hiding in the bushes, Pumbaa."

"It's getting closer! Timon, what if it's a lion?"

"We've got Simba."

"Timon-"

"There's nothing wrong, PumbaAAAHHH!" Timon pulled his arms out in front of his face as a large brown object pounced on Pumbaa.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!"

Simba turned around, and once realizing neither Timon nor Pumbaa were behind him, began running back down the path. He realized they were probably getting attacked, and he had just walked off on them. He ran faster. And faster. And faster until he ramed his head into the side of something big and sturdy. He bounced off the object, falling backwards.

"Oh, Simba! Thank goodness you came back!" Timon called. Simba look to where the sound of his voice came. He was puzzled once he realized Pumbaa and Timon were up in a tree. A gasp brought his attention back to the threat. His fur brisittled until he saw who it was.

"Aunty!" Simba cried, running into Tumaini's arms.

"Simba!" Tumaini said, nuzzling him. She felt a tear escape her.

"Thank goodness I found you!" She said. Simba looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"I missed you." He said, his voice cracking. Tumaini licked the top of his head, "I missed you too, Simba."

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Timon shouted, jumping down the tree, "You know her?"

"Yes! She's my aunt!" Simba said gleefully, "Now we can return to the pridelands and take it back from Sefu!"

"What?" Tumaini asked, worried.

Simba turned to her, "Yeah, I was planning on going back to the pridelands and teaming up with Uncle Scar and defeating Sefu!"

Tumaini swallowed, "Simba...Darling, we don't know what happened to your uncle. Maybe..."

"NO! I _know_ Uncle Scar's still alive. I just do! He's alive and he's going to help us! Please, aunty, please take us to Pride Rock-"

"Simba-"

"We just have to find him and convince him to help us. I know he doesn't really like us, especially me, but maybe we can-"

"Simba-"

"Ugh, but I know it! Please, -"

"SIMBA!"

He was crying again, and so was she. The realization that none of their family was alive hit them hard. Simba sniffled.

"But...I can feel it. I know he's okay. Please, believe me, Aunty. I know. I just _know_."

Tumaini wanted to believe him, she really did, but she knew life wasn't always so merciful. She had seen Sefu charge back towards the pridelands after killing Sarafina, and had wanted to go after him, but was attacked again. She wanted to believe her brothers were alive, but she knew not to keep her hopes up lest she disappoint herself.

Tumaini smiled down at Simba, "Come, Simba, I'm sure you want to see your mother."

At this, Simba grinned, "Mum's alive?!"

"Of course. Come, she's waiting for us."

They started to head back, deeper in the jungle, Timon and Pumbaa following them.

* * *

Sarabi was beginning to wonder if something had happened to Tumaini. She didn't know what to do if she lost her again. She needed Tumaini to keep her on her feet, to keep her sane. She had already lost her family, her pride, her best friend. She didn't need anymore pain.

For the first time since the ambush, she wondered what Scar was doing. She wondered if Sefu had killed him also. She knew it was highly possible, but then again, she also knew Scar was very strong.

He was the younger brother, yes, but he almost matched Mufasa in strength. Scar was certainly smarter than Mufasa, if only because the latter was naive. Scar was also more determined and enduring, but only because he had to be to survive in the pride.

Sarabi closed her eyes.

She remembered how horrible Ahadi had treated the younger brother. She had witnessed it many times before. She had once tried to stop the king, but Ahadi had shouted at her.

He was not a bad king, it was just that he let his anger and temper get the best of him. And more times than not, Scar was the only one there to let his anger out on. When he got his scar, she had felt sorry for him, had tried to comfort him, but he had growled at her the same way his father had. He began to isolate himself from everyone, including his mother and Sarafina, who were the two closest friends he had.

Even when his father died, Scar was not happy. He held a scowl on his face for the entire day, and Sarabi knew he was sad also. Queen Uru died a few years later, and this time, Scar did roar along with the rest of the pride. Tears were as visible as the sun in the sky and she knew he felt alone once again.

Sarabi shook his head. Memories like those were always painful to recall. Nonetheless, they were important if she wanted to understand Scar.

Like the other night, she heard noise coming from the jungle. She sat up and got ready to attack, but immediately relaxed when she saw a small golden brown lion cub.

"Simba!" Sarabi cried. Simba ran to his mother. She began to nuzzle him and shower him with kisses. Two days was like two years for the mother and son.

"I missed you, mum."

"I missed you too, Simba."

"I want you to meet my friends Timon and Pumbaa." Simba pushed Timon and Pumbaa towards his mother and aunt. They shook in fear at being eaten but greeted Simba's mother nonetheless.

Sarabi raised a brow but didn't have time to question Simba's new acquitances before Simba interrupted her.

"Mum, I think we should go back to Pride Rock, find Uncle Scar and get rid of Sefu!"

Sarabi was taken aback by Simba's sudden bravery, and said, "Simba, it's too dangerous. And what if-"

"No, mum! I know Uncle Scar's alive. He's going to help us. Please! We can't let Sefu take over that easily...Dad wouldn't have wanted us to give up." Simba said.

Sarabi looked at him. She did not want to lose her son again, but he was right. Mufasa would have wanted them to fight. But only if they could.

"Your father would have wanted that. But not if we were out numbered and unprepared. He would not want us to risk our lives like that. Especially you, little one." Sarabi replied.

"But...We _can't_ let him win! He killed the pride! He killed Nala! Please! I know we can do it."

"We don't have enough lions to fight, Simba."

"But Uncle Scar will help us. He's smart and good with planning. Mum, please, I know we can."

Sarabi turned to Tumaini for support. But instead of having her sister-in-law on her side, Tumaini stood besides Simba.

"Alright, kiddo, you lead the way." She said.

"What?! Tumaini-" Sarabi began.

"Sarabi, Simba's right. We can't give up just like that. Sefu has to learn that he messed with the wrong kingdom." Tumaini interrupted.

"We can help you if you want." Pumbaa offered. Simba smiled, "Perfect."

Sarabi sighed, accepting defeat, "Alright, but at the first sign of danger, you will return here, where it's safe."

"Hah! I laugh at the face of danger! HAHAHA!"

"Simba..."

"Fine. I'll come back when it's too dangerous."

* * *

**A/N: Although this is an AU, a decided to keep some of the events from the real movie. I hope you guys can forgive my late update, and I hope the chapter was worth the wait. **


	12. The Return

Simba was growing tired with each passing minute, but he knew he couldn't collapse. He was determined to convince his uncle to join them. He knew they could do it. He had seen his uncle practice his pouncing skills before and Simba was impressed. Maybe he could teach him how to stalk like that too.

Timon and Pumbaa were confused about the entire situation, but thankfully, Simba and his mother had cleared things up. Pumbaa was determined to help them, but Timon was having second-thoughts. He had just met Simba a few days ago and now they were on a journey to overthrow an evil king? The lioness Tumaini, however, was helping him over come his fear and anxiety.

It was relatively quiet until they reached Pride Rock, where the sound of the herds caught their attention. There seemed to be no major difference in the pridelands, but Sarabi did notice there were less herds of animals and the grass seemed to take on a brownish color, as if it knew there was trouble. Timon and Pumbaa were impressed by how big the rock really was.

Sarabi stopped and said, "It seems they're not here."

Timon said, "How are you so sure? Maybe they're in that cave sleeping? Lions like sleeping. Don't you?"

"I'm sure Sefu would be on the ledge, watching over the pridelands. That's what Mufasa would do," Sarabi said, "What a real king does. He announces to the other lions that he is there, that this is his home."

"They're probably off hunting," Tumaini said, "Come on, before they return. We need to find Scar and if he's not there, we'll need time to escape."

With that, they moved quickly to Pride Rock. Sarabi stepped into the cave first, followed by Tumaini and Simba. Immediately, they heard cries for help. They all faced towards the side of the cave where they found a familiar face.

"Zazu!" Simba called.

"Thank goodness you're alive, your highness!" The bird sighed in relief as the group ran to him.

He was caged in what appeared to be a ribcage of a small mammal. Tumaini immediately crushed it and Zazu made his way out of it.

As Zazu explained his capture to Sarabi and Tumaini, something caught Simba's eye. Something had stirred in the darkness in the back of the cave and he walked towards it. As he got closer, he noticed the shimmering spots on the object. It's side would rise unevenly and a soft whimpering sound could be heard if he paid close attention. Then, Simba realized what it was.

"Uncle Scar!"

Sarabi and Tumaini turned to look at where Simba's voice had come from. They saw a large, slender figure in the darkness. A dark red pelt and black mane; yes, it was Scar.

The lionesses ran to his side, Zazu following close behind. It didn't seem he had heard them at first, but then his eyes slowly opened to reveal green glowing orbs.

Tumaini felt her heart ache, "Brother...What did he do to you?"

* * *

He hadn't known what hit him. It was too fast and it felt like Pride Rock itself had falled on him. When he came to, he was met with Sefu's malicious glower. His heart reacted in fear and jolted his body upright. But, he found he could not. His muscles were sore and his head was spinning.

And Sefu wasn't done yet.

It was just a few days after the incident, but Scar felt it had been an entire century. He was used as a practice target for Sefu and his pride of admirers. They pounced on him while he was down, and in those few moments he could muster the strength to stand, Sefu was ready to bring him down with a more fatal blow.

All he did now was lie on the stone floor of the cave that was once his brother's.

Scar was too over come by fatigue that he couldn't even think. He was a thinker; thought of every and any thing. Now, he had not even that. Sefu had taken everything from him. Everything from his blood-family to his childhood crush to his own will to live. And it had only been a few days.

So it was no wonder that when they captured Zazu, the bird did not realize it was him that was the lumpy shadow in the posterior of the cave. Neither would have Scar himself.

Scar was just preparing himself for his slow death when he heard a faint noise behind him. There was a comotion, but he was too weak to really register what it was about or even pay close attention to it. Suddenly, it stopped, until a small voice shouted his name. He was shocked at who it came from; he didn't want to believe it. But that's when he opened his eyes and was met with the green ones of his sister. He had never been more relieved to see her than in that very moment.

He tried to speak to them, say a single word, anything. But he had lost all his strength and his eyes felt heavy once again. He barely understood what his sister said to him.

* * *

Tumaini swallowed, not knowing what to do. Simba's mouth dropped. He knew his uncle was alive, but...he never imagined he would be this hurt, on the verge of dying.

"What...are you doing here?" Scar finally asked, his voice raspy and low. His lips barely moved, and the words came as a whisper. His throat burned at the slight vibrations; the pain too much.

"We came for you, Uncle Scar. We're going to defeat Sefu." Simba said, fighting back his tears.

Scar closed his eyes again, "No. Go. I'm old and injured. You should try to find the others...Create a new pride."

Sefu had kept him prisoner along with Zazu. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything and his energy was painfully low. And that was how Sefu mad sure he couldn't get back up.

"We will not do it without you," Sarabi suddenly said, "You are part of our pride too."

"I will only slow you down." Scar argued.

"Then so be it." Sarabi said sourly, "I vowed to protect this pride the moment I became queen. Plus," her voice softened, "You are my family."

Scar felt tears sting his tired eyes. He had never thought Sarabi to be so caring of him. It never occured to him that he was indeed important to the pride. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to join them. It was basically a suicide. Where were they going to find the lionesses to make another pride? Plus, they were still weak. And they lacked the stealth and pouncing skills Sefu's pride clearly had.

"You should go. Sefu will probably return soon. Save yourselves." He wheezed.

Tumaini sighed, "Taka," she began, "They killed Mufasa..."

Scar's eyes shot open. He had expected-_wanted_-his brother to survive. He had thought he would, considering his strength and will, but...

The tears were unwillingly flooding down his cheeks by now. He had already lost the love of his life and little Nala, and now his brother...

From where, to this day it is unknown, but even after days of torture, days of depression and fear and pain and exhaustion, Scar suddenly stood. The will to survive finally came back to him as well as his strength. The soreness seeped into his bones and very soul, but he wasn't going to let Sefu win anymore. Enough was enough.

"I have someone in mind." he said, throat still in pain, but this pain came another source.

* * *

Sefu couldn't believe his luck. Everything was going as planned. In fact, even better than planned. He thought the fight with Scar would have lasted longer, that the old lion would actually present a challenge. But as it turned out, that was not the case.

He chuckled to himself as his pride ran freely through the pridelands, catching him some breakfast. He yawned at the thought of not having to do anything for the rest of his life expect mate, eat, and sleep.

In Mufasa's pride, he had had to hunt along with the lionesses. Now, he had his own lionesses hunting for him. And even some of Mufasa's pride too. They had surrundered, knowing they wouldn't win. Sefu smiled, _wise decision_.

Yes, the new king was proud and happy. But...there was something that kept popping up in his mind. It wasn't guilt or regret, no. He was intrigued by Scar and Sarafina's relationship. He could tell, even after just a few days of his arrival in Ahadi's pride, that the two were smitten with each other. Being a young lion, he had thought it hilarious that neither noticed it or dared believe it. He hadn't originally thought of winning Sarafina over, but he was attracted to her at some point.

By then, he knew Scar would be a challenge, so he took pride in when Sarafina chose him to be her mate. He knew it left Scar heartbroken, which he also knew would make it easier to get rid of him. But...

When he was about to give her the final blow a few days ago, Sarafina had said she did not love him. It did not hurt his feelings, afterall, she had served his purpose and he was bored of her. But, it had made him think.

Why, if she did not truly love him, had she agreed to wed him? Why-

"My king!" Sefu's thoughts were interrupted by his advisor, Tendaji.

"What is it?" Sefu asked.

"The prisoners-they escaped!" Tendaji panted.

"What?! How?!" Sefu's blood boiled. He had made sure Scar was too weak to even stand, and Zazu wasn't strong enough to break through the bone-cage.

"Well, I saw two other lionesses, not from our pride, with them as well."

"Who?"

"A brown lioness and the other was a sort of red-clay with brown color."

Sefu paused to think, before it hit him. Sarabi and Tumaini had survived. Survived and gone looking for Scar.

"And there is something else, sir." Tendaji said hesitantly. Sefu turned to look at him, anger visible in his eyes.

"What?!" Sefu snapped.

Tendaji swallowed, taking a step back from his king, "Well, it seems that...the prince Simba was with them also, trotting along with a meerkat and warthog."

"Simba's alive?!" Sefu struck Tendaji's face, but not with the intent of permanently hurting him. It was just out of anger.

Sefu turned away from him. Tendaji asked, rubbing his cheek, "What now, sir?"

"Now? There is nothing we can do now. Surely, they plan on regaining their strength and fighting for the pridelands. They will probably try to find more lionesses to build another pride."

"Like we did?"

"Yes, like we did." Sefu turned around. Tendaji smiled, a nervous wary smile, but a smile nonetheless. Sefu smiled back at him.

The two had been best friends since they were cubs, much like Scar and Sarafina were. They even had the same father, too. But one day, when they were adolescents, Sefu grew tired of his father's kingdom. He suggested to Tendaji they run away, build a pride of their own. Tendaji had at first refused, being the prince and all, but, eventually, Sefu convinced him to bend to his will. Like he has and would continue to do so, even though Tendaji knows what they're doing is wrong.

Sefu watched as Tendaji joined the pride, leaving him to think alone.

He had not expected Scar to be able to move, but it seemed he was wrong. The old fool was stronger than he had anticipated. But that didn't matter. Sefu knew there weren't any lions nearby and they wouldn't dare fight him without others to back them up. Then again, Scar was one heck of a lion...

Sefu frowned. If they somehow _did_ get another pride, what was he going to do? Fight again? He would have to if he wanted to keep the pridelands.

Yes, he would fight for them again if he had to. It didn't matter how many lions died. And this time, he would make sure Scar was one of those who did.

* * *

_I'm too old for this_, was the first thought that ran through Mufasa's mind as he fought lion after lion. He honestly hadn't expected Sefu to betray them like that. It hurt, but he quickly learned not to dwell on the matter. He had to fight for his kingdom; his pride was counting on him.

He was glad Scar hadn't joined them. Perhaps he would go looking for them, and hopefully find Sarabi or at least Simba.

That was days ago, and he wasn't so sure they would be alive by now if they were seriously injured.

Mufasa sighed sadly. He prayed they were still alive, still okay.

"Is something wrong, my king?" Sobana asked. It was a silly question. What wasn't wrong?

Mufasa didn't even look at her, only shook his head, "No. I'm alright."

He had managed to survive the ambush and had found the remaining of his lionesses. Except the ones that mattered the most. Sure, he cared for everyone that belonged in his pride, but his family held a special place in his heart; even Sarafina.

He knew how much she mattered to his brother and he didn't know how he would react once he found out she was killed. He wouldn't be able to imagine his pain, that's for sure. Yes, he had been seperated from his mate and son, but at least he had the hope of finding them again. Sarafina...she was dead.

"Do not worry, Mufasa, " Sobana reassured, "We will find them. We will take back our lands."

Mufasa tried a smile, but fail. It was enough for Sobana, however, and she smiled back before joining her few pride-sisters that were left.

Mufasa looked up at the bright sky.

"Please, father, let them be alright. Please! I know Taka was never the most loving of lions, but I know deep down, he cares. Help him find Sarabi and Simba. Please let them be alright. This was all my fault for trusting Sefu. Scar was right all this time. Sefu is a brute."

Mufasa turned away to face the ground. For once in his life, he understood how his brother felt. Everything was having fun, enjoying the sun and here he was, without a family. He felt betrayed by his land and kingdom, but he couldn't blame it. He couldn't blame anyone but himself.

* * *

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! And since it's been QUITE a while since my last update, I decided to let you have some insight on Mufasa's situation. But don't have your hopes up, I have more plans for the king...**

**Anyways, who thinks they know what Scar's plan is? Or at least ****_who_**** he will go to? :)**


End file.
